Snow Dream
by D.S.A.L
Summary: Despues de la ida de Edward, Bella no se deprime en ves de eso decide salir adelante no importa que y si el le dijo que viva su vida como humana pues eso hara. Veran a una Bella mas valiente,fuerte e independiente.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes mostrados aquí no me pertenecen. Todo lo que tenga que ver con Twilight le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.

SNOW DREAM

CHAPTER 1

Me había dejado, Edward se había marchado, abandonándome ahí, en medio del bosque, sentía que debía estar triste, pero por alguna razón no estaba más bien estaba furiosa, como se atreve, en qué cabeza cabe terminar con alguien, romperle el corazón supuestamente, después de haberle dicho que su relación era muy toxica y que no se podía dar nada entre un humano y un vampiro para después decirle cuídate y no hagas nada tonto o peligroso.

Que se creía ese niño, si eso niño porque un hombre no hace eso, además quien se mantiene virgen luego de 100 años de andar por el mundo siendo inmortal. Si para alguien no era buena la relación era para mí, ahora me daba cuenta de lo estúpida y ciega que había sido, pero no más yo era Bella Swan y nadie iba a volver a tratarme así.

Ya veo porque Rosalie me trataba así- pensándolo ella fue la única que nunca se guardó sus emociones hacia mí, sobretodo su desagrado.

Pensando en ellos, los que consideraba mi familia más que a Rene, a mi madre Esme, a mis hermanos Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie- aunque estos dos últimos no me hayan hablado mucho o uno de ellos me odiara fueron los unos sinceros y los que realmente extraño porque incluso Alice ahora la encontraba muy manipuladora y Carlisle solo quería a su niño de oro. Me deprimía que no se hayan despedido de mí, yo hubiera entendido sus razones, pero solo deseaba que me lo hubieran dicho.

Suspirando di media vuelta dirigiéndome hacia mi casa, era hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido, volver a hablar con mis amigos, con Jacob, buscar acercarme a Charlie un poco más y buscar universidades a las que aplicar.

Seguí caminando, pero me alerto ver una cortina de humo negro por donde estaba mi casa, enseguida apresure el paso –"CHARLIE"- era mi único pensamiento. Cuando llegue no podía creer lo que veía mi casa estaba en llamas la patrulla de Charlie en la que muchas veces me apenaba andar ahora estaba envuelta en llamas y carbonizada hasta el último pedazo de caucho.

Caí de rodillas Charlie estaba muerto lo veía en las caras de los bomberos que trataban inútilmente de detener el incendio. Lagrimas se desbordaban por mis ojos al ver a una de las únicas personas que me había amado, ni siquiera Rene me había tratado como una hija y lo que hizo solo fue por obligación para que Phil su marido ahora no piense mal de ella.

Sentí que el tiempo se detuvo, no me moví de ese lugar, sentí como unos brazos me cargaron, vi a Billy llorando por la pérdida de su mejor amigo y sobretodo vi vergüenza e impotencia.

DOS DIAS DESPUES

Habían pasado ya dos días los bomberos determinaron que el incendio fue por una falla de gas, a mí no me importaba la causa, sino que mi padre estaba muerto. Su entierro era hoy, el último adiós, me sorprendí mucho al llegar al cementerio y ver a casi todo Forks ahí, pero pensé que por todo el tiempo dedicado a su trabajo ha de haber ayudado a mucha gente, además de haber nacido aquí prácticamente el pueblo era familia.

Era mi turno de hablar, me pare y camine hacia el podio, levante mi cara y vi rostros unos llenos de tristeza, otros de impotencia, arrepentimiento, pero hubo uno que me llamo la atención, era Billy, su rostro representaba culpa. Hablé sobre las cosas que conocía de él y di palabras de aliento a aquellos que las necesitaban, después de eso todo termino. Me quede observando la tumba de mi padre; "aquel que ayudaba al que lo necesitaba". Cuando acabe de dar mi último adiós y promesa, camine hacia mi carro, Billy me esperaba y su cara me decía que no era para nada bueno o algo importante.

Bella, necesitamos hablar- una vez que las palabras dejaron su boca supe que era serio el asunto.

Está bien, vamos a un lugar más privado- le dije hablando con la misma seriedad. Con eso nos dirigimos a su casa, me senté en la cocina y empezó a hablar.

Bella, quiero decirte que siento mucho la perdida de tu padre, como sabes era mi mejor amigo por lo que me tenía mucha confianza, así que primero que nada me dejo esto para ti- Billy me paso un sobre amarillo lleno de papeles y me sorprendió mucho lo que había ahí; en el había un certificado de nacimiento en el que decía que mi nombre verdadero era Isabel Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallièrey el testamento de la abuela en él.

¿Qué significa esto Billy? – dando un suspiro cansado empezó a hablar.

Veras Bella, tu abuela tenía un negocio muy fructuoso de vino y varias inversiones en el banco, naturalmente Charlie debía heredar todo esto pero incluso él fue capaz de ver que Rene era muy avariciosa por lo que le dijo a tu abuela que no le dejara nada el pero que se lo dejara a su primer hijo, la cual eres tú, por lo que sin el conocimiento de tu madre Charlie te registro con el apellido de tu abuela y lo último que hizo fue emanciparte de tu madre para que así, si algo le pasara a él, tu podrías ser libre y así cobrar tu herencia.

Decir que no estaba choqueada seria decir como que los Cullen no son vegetarianos. Lagrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos- Charlie había pensado en todo- con ese pensamiento llore con más fuerza. Billy continúo diciéndome todo lo que sabía, sin embargo, su cara paso de una triste a una de culpa y frustración.

Bella, tengo que decirte algo más. Como sabes, desde que descubriste que somos lobos, el consejo a tratado de evitar que digas algo y que pongas en peligro nuestro secreto, antes como Charlie estaba vivo y brindaba un servicio al pueblo aparte de ser mi mejor amigo, esto evitaba que el consejo hiciera algo contra ti, sin embrago las cosas empeoraron cuando descubriste la naturaleza de nuestros enemigos- dando un suspiro continuo- el consejo a decidido que tienes una semana para irte del pueblo sino se enviaran a los lobos- me dijo con una cara seria que denotaba frustración y vergüenza.

Mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, ya que no solo había perdido a mi padre y a la que consideraba mi familia, sino que mi hogar y que sería cazada si me acercaba de nuevo a Forks. El dolor de cabeza aumento, sentía una presión, como algo duro pero flexible intentando salir. Tomando un poco de aire, cerrando mis ojos unos cuantos segundos y tragándome mis emociones puse una cara estoica, agradecí a Billy y salí de ahí.

Me dirigí hasta la estación de camiones y pedí un boleto para el primero que saliera e hice una decisión que cambiaría todo, me uniría al ejército, sé que habían requisitos pero la gente que conocía no les había dicho toda la verdad, en realidad acababa de cumplir los 17 años en vez de 18, pocos sabían esto porque no quería que me discriminaran por ser menor, ora cosa es que no necesitaba ir a la escuela porque la había acabado hace 7 años porque soy considerada lo que otros llamarían genio y solo asistía a la escuela para socializar.

Cuando paro el camión en California, fui directamente a la oficina de reclutamiento y dije las palabras que marcaban todo. – Quisiera unirme a sus filas.


	2. Chapter 2

Han pasado 4 años desde que me fui, sé que no puede regresar a Forks, gracias a la fortuna que la abuela Swan me dejo no tengo que. Así que he comprado una cabaña en Alaska, está un poco retirada, pero para un exsoldado es lo mejor, sin ruidos de la civilización que nos pueda alterar o gente chismosa que no tiene nada que hacer.

"Pasajeros abrochar sus cinturones, empezaremos el aterrizaje"- se puede escuchar la voz del capitán decir.

Una vez abajo quedé maravillada con lo que vi. Era un paisaje tan diferente a lo que he tenido en estos 4 años. Podía ver un paisaje blanco con un pequeño pueblo, todo estaba decorado parecía que una celebración se llevaría a cabo.

Así que me acerque a un puesto bastante bonito en donde estaba una señora vestida de morado con una bufanda chistosa que a mi parecer no combinaba para nada y le pregunte. - Disculpe- voltio a verme- me podría decir que se celebra? Veo que están adornando todo. - me miro como se me hubiera crecido otra cabeza, pero luego miro mi ropa y pareció comprender, yo todavía tenía mi traje de soldado, tenía muchas heridas y un ojo vendado en realidad apenas podía caminar por las costillas rotas y los numerosos cortes profundos, pero la mayor parte del dolor se iba gracias a los medicamentos.

Dando una sonrisa comprensiva me dijo- Estamos en diciembre y pronto se celebrará la navidad, este pueblo hace una pequeña celebración dos días antes para recaudar fondos para los niños huérfanos – decir que estaba perpleja era poco había estado tanto tiempo fuera que ni siquiera me di cuenta de en qué mes estaba.

Gracias señora y que pase felices fiestas- con eso me adentre más en el pueblo, ya tenía las llaves de la cabaña, pero necesitaba comprar comida así que me dirigí a la tienda más cercana y me fije que había una pequeña librería enfrente y pues deberán imaginar después de que se quemó mi casa y luego unirme al ejército no había podido disfrutar de una de mis más grandes pasiones la lectura.

No era muy grande pero era acogedora tenia lo suficiente "LIBROS" me encamine hacia el mostrador y toque la campana pero nadie vino así que pase a los estantes buscando mi libro favorito Wuthering Heights, como adoro ese libro, con él en la mano me dirigí hacia el mostrador pero al dar la vuelta al estante me estampe con lo que yo consideraría un muro, pero cuando mire me topé con el más hermoso ángel de cabellos dorados y rizados, con una piel blanca cual porcelana, con una figura increíble con unas caderas que me llamaban, unos labios rojos cual rosas y dos topases acaramelados por ojos … … … topases acaramelados?! No, no es posible, no esto debe ser un error, en todos estos años no me he topado con otro y en cuanto quiero hacer una vida tranquila aparecen, vampiros otra vez vampiros.

¿Espera creo que me está diciendo algo- …s bien? - y entonces es cuando lo sentí el peor dolor que e sentido todas mis heridas se hicieron presentes y un grito de dolor escapo de mi boca. Mi ángel se arrodillo junto a mí, me dolía el ver así, preocupada- tranquila te llevare al hospital.

Tanya que paso? - pude ver apenas otra vampira esta tenía el cabello lacio casi platinado.

Choque por accidente contra ella y creo que se lastimo- pude escuchar pequeños sollozos y traté de decir no llores mi ángel, pero todo se volvía negro. Ella dijo algo más, pero no pude saber que fue todos se volvió negro.

TanyaPov

En el hospital se puede ver a Tanya en la sala de espera junto con Kate.

¿Pero qué fue lo que paso ahí Tanya? - dijo Kate.

No lo sé, estaba hablando contigo cuando alguien entro a la tienda, era ella, entonces sentí su esencia y te puedo decir que fue lo más delicioso que haya olido, pero no el sentido de querer tomar de ella sino de estar con ella- Kate me queda viendo para que siguiera hablando, pero antes de que pudiera decir lo que ya Kate se imaginaba, el doctor se acercó. – como esta?

Dentro de todo está bien, pero necesitara mucho descanso, estar en la guerra siempre pone al cuerpo en un nivel de estrés increíblemente alto, y por las heridas que tiene tendrá que estar en cama por 2 semanas antes de poder levantarse, pero se pondrá bien.

Kate y yo nos miramos, mi mi compañera de por vida estaba mal muy mal por lo que dijo el doctor y guerra estuvo en la guerra, no lo soporte caí sentada en la silla y me tape los ojos, quería llorar my mate ella había sufrido mucho, sentí una mano en mi hombro y voltee a ver, era Kate- todo va a estar bien Tanya, vas ver.

Le dije en vos muy baja para los oídos humanos- she is my mate- Kate me miro con los ojos abiertos.

Pueden pasar a verla, pero no despertara hasta dentro de unas horas, le pusimos un sedante algo fuerte. - dijo el doctor.

Me pare y fui directamente a su cuarto era 512 según el doctor, Kate atrás de mí, entre y la vi ahí postrada en esa cama y por primera vez vi sus heridas o al menos algunas de ellas. Estaba pálida, con muchas cortadas y moretones; tiene una vía en el brazo. Me acerque a la cama

Ella estará bien Tanya

Eso espero- le agarre la mano y voltee a ver a Kate- Kate necesito que …

No te preocupes, sabía que decidirías algo así, no por nada soy tu hermana- me sonrió y solo puedo estar agradecida de que me apoye tanto. – yo les avisare y puedo decirte que Carmen va estar muy feliz.

Gracias.


End file.
